No Rest for the Wicca/Plot
At Halliwell Manor, Piper and Phoebe are getting ready for the funeral of Brittany Reynolds, the very first innocent that The Charmed Ones saved nearly ten years ago. Leo will be baby sitting all of the kids, which he prefers over teaching hormonal teenagers. Paige comes in withthe twins and says that she'll be handling one today. Paige puts the twins into their stroller and orbs away, the orbs amuse the two girls. Piper and Phoebe leave for the funeral and leave Leo alone with Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, baby Prue, and the twins. Somewhere at a high school, a guy is being teased by three other guys. Two of the bullies hang the boy over a toilet and dip his head in the water. Paige orbs in and orders them to stop and return to their classes. The four guys leave, but Paige calls the last one back; Brent, the leader of the bullies. Brent thinks he will be punished by Paige, but she tells him she's not going to report him and that he's a witch. Paige, who's a mother now, skips the accepting moment and begins to explain that the weird events that have happened to him lately aren't static electricity as Brent believes. Brent still doesn't believe her and comments that guys can't be witches, but wizards or warlocks. Paige immediately explains to him that warlocks are evil. In the Underworld, Neena and Hogan are watching a group of lower-level demons build something. Hogan calls them the saddest collection of lower-level demons that he's ever seen. Neena, jokingly remarks that Hogan can't even blink to the Underworld. She says if he waits a bit, that soon enough, they'll have enough power. Suddenly, a misty smoke appears and questions what Neena meant. She quickly explains that she was referring to the three of them. Hogan explains further that Neena meant that it was her and Hogan who resurrected him. The smoke being tells them that they'll be rewarded for their efforts soon, but he just has one more errand for them to run. If they do this well, they'll get enough power soon. At Brittany's funeral, the rain is pouring as Piper and Phoebe are discussing Brittany's death. Piper feels as if they lost another part of Prue, since Brittany was the first innocent that they saved together. Phoebe, wondering how Brittany died, touches the coffin and has a premonition. She sees Brittany in her coffin, but something's wrong; she's way too old. She explains to Piper that she's as old as when Javna stole her youth. Piper says it's impossible, as they vanquished Javna almost a decade ago. She freezes the crowd around Brittany's coffin and opens it. She sees the old Brittany and states that she obviously didn't die of natural causes. Frustrated, she leaves the funeral with Phoebe, saying that things had been quiet for too long a time; how can she ever open a restaurant, raise three kids, and fight demons? Phoebe tries to calm her down, she thinks there might be a reasonable explanation, maybe Javna's victims become old again when they die. But Piper won't listen. Brittany was younger than her, but now she's almost double her age! Back at the high school, Brent is running through the halls. His hands start to shoot electricity bolts at teachers. Paige runs after him, she sees how Brent is about to strike one of his teachers and jumps at him. She catches Brent's legs and orbs him away. They arrive at a deserted road, with only trees in the horizon. Paige explains that Brent can't use his powers whenever he wants, for whatever he wants, there are rules. But Brent doesn't want to hear it, he wants to create new rules. And what could be the worst thing they do to him, he wonders, take away his broom? Paige quickly explains to him that the next forty-eight hours are crucial. He might end up following the wrong path. But he still won't listen; he says he doesn't want a babysitter, but Paige says that she was sent to him to guide him and educate him. This is why she brought him to this deserted road. She points to a small, deserted cottage; one of the entrances to Magic School. Paige says that if he focuses enough, he'll be able to see the real school. Brent tries but is unable to do so, Paige then puts two fingers at each of his temples to relax him, and he sees the real magic school; an immense building, floating in the sky with tall buildings and a Chinese dragon statue. Brent doesn't believe what he's seeing. Paige says that she'll introduce him to some students, which might make it easier for Brent to accept being a witch. Brent wants some time alone. Paige says that if he needs her for anything, that all he has to do is call out her name and she'll be there. As she orbs away, Neena and Hogan appear from behind the cottage. They tell Brent that being good is so overrated and that being bad is so much better. Back at the Manor, Piper and Phoebe consult the Book of Shadows. They can't find anything on Javna's victims becoming old again when they die. Phoebe suggests that Javna might have had a brother or a cousin once removed who could be responsible for Brittany's death. Paige orbs in. She tells her sisters that her day didn't go quite as well as she had planned and wonders how the funeral went. Just as Phoebe starts to explain what happened, she gets a premonition. One that's rather painful. As she levitates into the air, she sees an ominous vision of all of the innocents saved by her and her sisters. She explains to her sisters that they're all in danger. Back at the cottage, we see exactly what Phoebe meant, all of their innocents are being killed... even Brent, who lies dead at the front door of the cottage. Category:Season 9 Plots Category:Plot Sections